Sirin
by briar black death rose
Summary: Two new girls who have a hidden past move to Tulsa in order to make their name known. After moving from Vancouver, B.C, the big city they plan to start anew. Taking part in the rumble and planning to have all know the name of Sirin and fear it, but will they succeed or wil their true identities be revealed at the end of the fight? Will they side with soc's or greasers?


Here I am, that's all I can say and I am nothing special but a girl. I have the weirdest name besides maybe Sodapop. Who am I might you be asking? My name is Fae, Fae Jablonsky. See, you may think I'm a greaser by the way I dress or even that I'm a soc by my name. I'm not, plain and simple. I ain't even close to those gangs. They're an interesting group but I have one of my own. Sirin and just like the spirits, we are sent to cause death. See, when I say we I mean both me and my best friend Charlotte I call her Charlie or sometimes Charles to piss her off. Now, we are kind of special. No, not like mental retarded or something. We have gifts that help us blend into the two opposing gangs here. She acted all sweet and innocent like I, but me, oh I had fun screwing with people's mind and turning them against each other. I was the strategist and brains and she played decoy. I am not calling Charlie weak. By any means you fuck with her and she'll scatter your bones into the sands while laughing. We each had our dark sides I just loved mine more so than hers.

But this isn't really much of a story now is it? Basically we're planning on going to the rumble tonight. Socs vs, greasers. We haven't decided which side to take, nor how to make our name known but we thought it'd be fun. Girls technically were just watchers but not tonight. I've been fighting in the underground since I was five and there isn't anything I can't handle after training against such brutes. Originally I wasn't from Tulsa, Oklahoma. I'm actually from another town called Vancouver. It was here I was introduced to the gangs and I hadn't joined either of them. My best friend moved with me because she was an orphan and she helped me train in the underground. She liked to weld weapons. Charlie also was smart enough to hide them whenever necessary. I like traps and me and her would set them up so that we would become victorious though I did have weapons on hand if needed, however, I didn't like weapons because it felt like cheating if my opponent didn't have any.

However, while I was deep in musing on the plans of tonight, I was interrupted by the ringing of the bell. Of joyous school. Standing up, I brushed the dirt of my tattered skirt. Yup, tattered. I really liked the whole punk look but I wasn't all piercings and weird color. More so I just wore a black tattered shirt, black leggings and a black shirt with the words "go fuck yourself" and a smiley face. I got in trouble so I had to put on my grey cammo jacket. Peaked lapel, long sleeves, hidden front closures, flap patch pockets. Cutaway-style front, tailored fit. That was the design for it. My black bangs were shaggy and almost covering my eyes and I had my waist length hair in a bangs went over my breasts. I preferred to hide my cyan blue eyes for it made people stare and it pissed me off to no end. I didn't wear combat boots since it wasn't appropriate to have steeled toed boots so I wore converse instead. Honestly if I did, a lot of people would have broken asses but what ever. Converse were nice combination and the light weight shoes made it easier to run in. Oh hey is that the bell? Lunch was over meaning I had math and English. Shit.

We each had our assigned seats. Designated areas for those groups. Sirin was a group of two meaning we sat smack dad in the middle of the groups sort of like a barrier between the two. It was strange, not having the air of a soc or a greaser and talking so easily with both groups. Able to speak their lingo so easily after being silent the first day of class. It was a simple analysis.

Sitting down, I placed my books on my desk and heard the teacher drone on about mathematics. This was handy but not enough to help me win a fight. Fighting wasn't everything to me. Winning was. For Sirin to make their name in such a small town would be miraculous. We were known in Vancouver for out street fights. Guys often refused to fight woman saying it was unethical but I had no quarrels over it.

Now really why did you think girls were in a gang? We weren't there to play the damsel in distress of suck off the gang leader for money...Well I didn't anyway. It was my cold heart and lack for caring that helped me. Sirin was well know in Vancouver, I created the name and a small band of my friends were in it. Anyone who claimed to be in Sirin usually got a warning, then a beating and finally death. Few to none got the latter. The only people that come to mind were Charlie's parents but they were bad people and the lowest of scum that the police didn't even bother investigating their case over. They claimed a wild animal killed it, yeah, I'm that good. I feel no regrets, hell Charlie doesn't either. Why? They raped her, drugged her numerous times and pimped her out. If that isn't a reason to kill your parents then I don't know what is. Charlie has a scar that goes vertically down her right eyes. The doctors were lucky enough to save it but the scar remains and we've beaten up anyone who called her stuff like scarface like that stupid movie that came out.

Anyway, I guess I'm on a tangent huh but you've known enough about us. All that really matters is that I, Fae Li Jablonsky am an ex-underground fighter, ballerina, yes you heard right it was for helping my fighting so shut up, and a gang leader. Charlie Heart my best friend, adopted sister, my right hand in our gang, taekwondo was her specialty and taught to her in the underground when she wasn't being pimped out. It was a good thing to since we shared techniques. I was good for upper blocking but she had learned lower body blocking. More often than not I wore my bandages over my hands and arms. It looked like I was always injured but I never knew when I was gonna get in a fight, Charlie was the same with her legs. My legs were good for running and she had taught my to lower body defense since it was a weak point and my legs were only power used. I had her arms strengthen due to helping me with ballet. Pressure points were another specialty Charle's instructor taught her and that was great when on a mission infiltrating other gangs. Yeah, Vancouver gangs were the big shots compared to the greaser and soc's who were mostly drunks-socs and mechanics-greasers.

I was currently applying some cherry flavored lip balm because I liked the taste and I was so engrossed in applying it that I hadn't heard the teacher call my name until he went to last name basis.

"Ms. Jabwonky!" shouted Mr. Kell.

"It's Jablonsky you idiot," I seethed.

God, my name wasn't that hard to fucking pronounce and if your some male who prides himself on woman speaking proper and not swear well imagine me flipping you the bird because I really don't like being told what to do hence why I'm the leader. I am always the alpha and will never be relegated to being someone's bitch. Want that kind of girl find a soc I bet she'd be willing to suck your dick and deal with your crap. You know, as long as your rich.

"Well Ms. Jablonsky can you tell me what's on the bored?" asked Mr. Kell.

"Numbers, words and your sorry excuse of a writing known as chicken scratch," I answered truthfully.

I snickered at the sight of Mr. Kell's red face. Damn, I swear he would implode or something since he was so fluster. My feral grin remained and my subtly had no ending which was probably why I got in trouble a lot even as a gang leader. Oh well. What can I say? Old habits die hard.

"Do I have to remind you things are far different here then they are in Canada?" asked Mr. Kell.

"You mean the teachers actually knew how to teach?" I asked with a gasp" I never knew you guys did. I swear, maybe this stuff if finally making sense. You could put old people to sleep...Ever think of working in a retirement home?"

"You best silence yourself Ms. Jabwonky!"

"Jablonsky!" I deadpanned," you're a cretinous twit. You can't spank me, you aren't my Daddy and if you try I'll call sexual harassment on your part you sick pervert, I know you've been looking at my ass, trust me it isn't that great."

Inspecting my nails, I pretended to ignore the teacher. The man tried to have me leave my seat but that's when Charlie intervened. Our games of manipulation were fun. We were sadist but hey, everyone got their kicks ours were more fucked up than yours.

I held a stoic expression, hiding behind a mask that held a smirking girl. My glasses were hiding my true emotions. I only needed them for long distances so I was fine in a rumble. It was instinct that lead me and my fighting was more of a dance, blame the ballerina in me.

Watching as Charlie walked up to the teacher, her shirt hiked up a little and boys gawking, one man named Keith or Two bit as he was referred to tried to look up her skirt. Her breasts were more prominent and it was interested to see the teachers gaze move from anger to arousal. I watched as she placed the book and opened it on my desk. Pushing her arms closer to make it more easier for him to see her breast. Her innocent voice as she asked for help. Hey, don't look at me like I'm the devil and she's the angel. I'm usually quiet but Mr. Kell caught me on a bad day and no, I am not PMSing.

Hey is that the bell I hear, halle-fucking-lueya. Freedom I tell you. Bolting out of the classroom like a bat coming from hell, I made it to English. Short period, score. It was the most easiest class even if it was advanced English. It was writing and I got to sit next to soc's and screw with their minds. Asking for pencils and acting seductive then telling the teacher the guys were making sexual advances. It was only so often I played that game and Ms. Gila had yet to catch on. There were other games like making some greasers fall out of their seats but those were the ones who pissed me off. It was awesome and amazing what fish line string could do. My pranks were harmless. I got to sit next to Charlie in the class so it was better. I swear we were telepathic because most of the time we spoke by glances rather than speaking words. So much more easier to get away with talking in class. Most might say we're crazy but hey, insanity is what makes the world go round. Or gravity if you want to be scientific about it.

We basically watched a movie this class and I'd already seen the movie two years ago in my English class so I basically doodled pictures and spoke to Charlie every now and then. When the bell rang I made it to my locker. Almost ready to open it until I was slammed into the locker face first. Now fuck, if that didn't hurt I'd be lying my ass off. Hissing, I managed to kick backwards and face my attacker. Some guys were there and before I could blink their hands were gripping my throat. I didn't struggle and it only seemed to piss them off more. In my peripheral vision I could see a teacher coming. Score, brownie points for looking like a damsel in distress and getting the baddies in detention. My eyes watered with fake tears and in the most weakest and pathetic voice I could muster I begged them not to hurt me. I could hear them sneer that it was pointless to even ask for such a thing but the voice of another person clearing their throat had me dropped in an instant. I fell on my butt, not one of my proudest moments and rubbed my throat. My lungs screamed for oxygen and I gave it as I chocked on air. I was asked if I was okay and I told her I was fine. Double points, a girl. Looking up at her with tears in my eyes, I brought out a new pair of glasses, yeah I had a stock of them since they broke easily and hey, it was easier to steal here than in Vancouver. Like I said before, don't look at me like I'm the devil I'm just surviving.

"Are you okay Ms. Jablonsky?" asked the teacher.

"Yes," I replied in a fake raspy tone.

"Are you alone?" asked the teacher.

I shook my head." I think my friend Charlie is coming."

The teacher, Mrs. Zelle waited until Charlie came. The girl was smart and pretended to act frantic and such. The teacher explaining everything that happened before leaving us be. As soon as she was out of ear shot me and Charlie high-fived before shoving our stuff in my locker. Walking back home, we stopped at the DX station. Grabbing a pepsi for me and a rootbeer for Charlie I went to the counter to pay. One of the Curtis brothers was working and I paid. It wasn't until I was leaving that he spoke.

"Fae isn't it?" asked Sodapop.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Strange name," muttered Sodapop.

"Not as weird as yours," I retorted and walked out.

Honestly, his response brought a smile to my face. He might have been teasing but he was still funny. I hope he wasn't one of the people's asses I had to kick in the rumble tonight. Most of the Curtis boys were good folk so they were cool in my books. I also felt bad, I knew they had a close friend who died in a tragic fire some time ago. It was what made Ponyboy more prone to being let off with behavior since Johnny was a real good friend. I didn't know the kid and didn't know what to say so I pretended to care and say it was sad. If I had personally known them I would show how sad it really felt. I didn't though so instead I played the game of puppetry and controlled those around me.

Call me a vindictive, manipulative bitch and I won't shed tears over it because it's true, I am nothing but cold heart bitch and really emotions aren't my cup of tea. The only people I really care a lot for is Charlotte because me and her have been close to the hip. I didn't loose sleep over killing her parents either.

Moving to our little home on the border of soc and greaser territory, me and Charlie sat on the couch. Clothes were spilled over the floor but they were clean that was for sure. There wasn't much for us to wear but that was okay since I already had my outfit for the night picked out. I was going to wear denim shorts and even though they showed a lot of skin it made it easier to move around for me and a white tank top Nothing wrong with that and honestly, half naked girls would be a distraction for those stupid males and as far as I knew girls didn't participate in the brawls. My cammo jacket had a hood so it'd be covering my face and making it harder for me to be distinguished but my boobs would be giving away my gender and I would crush anyone who got in my way for making Sirin know.

A feral grin was plaster on my face as I placed my hair up in a pony tail and put in a hair clip having it spiked in the back. Cranking the stereo I enjoyed the music that blared and it wasn't loud enough to have the police come. Being a fighter made my dance moves more fluid as I moved around the house dancing. Soda in hand, I kicked around some of the clothes and picked up my outfit with my toes and threw it up in the air and caught it with my hand. Dancing toward the kitchen, I placed my pop on the counter before changing out of my current clothes. My jacket went on the counter beside my pop and I was a littler nervous about it getting pop spilled on it since there was no time for me to clean it if it got stained and I couldn't get another jacket since it was my _only_ jacket. Hey, we all have our preferences so you can't judge. Stripping off my shirt, I put on my white tank top. I had a good body and seriously if someone saw me half naked in my kitchen I might just throw a knife at them and get it _near_ their head only to scare them. Greasers nor socs would call the cops instead they'd wait until I was alone and helpless, which I never am and try to take me on. My body is honestly a hidey hole for weapons. My boots often have nice daggers and my arms have straps that hold sheathed daggers as well. For gym class I change in the little shower booths so no one can see my weapons.

"Hey are you stripping in the kitchen again?" Charlie asked from the living room.

"It's not stripping it's called changing!" I corrected.

"Same thing," snorted Charlie with humor.

"Hey, I bet strippers make good pay and it's not like I don't got a bad body."

"So full of yourself."

"Hey you could be a good stripper too if you weren't a klutz but where your fighting prowess confuses me."

I could hear her grumbling from the living room but ignored her as I took off my leggings and skirt. Changing quickly into the shorts, I removed the hair clip and let it flow back down. My motions were fluid and filled with grace as I moved towards my jacket putting it back on. Those hand wraps were still on my arms and I was so used to them that they were like skin. The teachers tried to have me remove them but I told them it was what _I_ wore and that I wasn't breaking the school dress code.

Jumping around the house, I felt stir crazy but mainly because I was so excited for the rumble. Charlie was already dressed in her outfit and she wore baggy green pants, a white tank top, a cammo shirt similar to mine and black hat that made you think she was a soldier. Underneath was a hot pink tank top and she wore a pair of hot pink converse shoes. Those were the only colors since her other clothes were all black and the pink was what made sure I would distinguish her from the others in the rumble. I was releasing the beast tonight and Charlie was able to fight off my more feral side on times since we trained together when we weren't being trained by different trainers.

Moving back to the living room, I watched television and focused more on it until I saw that the sun was setting. I wouldn't be wearing any converse as much as I wanted to, instead I'd be wearing some sneakers with some grip so I wouldn't slip, I wouldn't but it was more so a precaution. I could probably recover quick enough from a slip up but these people were knew to me and for the first couple of minutes I would have to watch how they moved before being able to read their moves. It would be tedious having to dodge those who would attack or send jabs at me saying that I should go home and back a cake but screw that because I can't really cook so I'd make a horribly house wife, Charlie was the one who cooked food and I just heated up what she made the previous night.

I didn't realize how deep in thought I had been until she elbowed me in the side telling me it was time to leave. Sighing, I stood up and slipped some shoes on and left my glasses on the shelf. The shoes were just the pair I needed so I slipped my hood up covering my face and we moved out. The run was more so a jog and there was little energy wasted since our stamina surpassed normal people since all we ever did was train and fight. Charlie never could beat her parents when they caught her off guard and drugged her but this time would be different. As we made out name Sirin, there would be no deaths and even if I was in beast mode I refused to have the animalistic side of me rule who I am.

"You ready?" I asked Charlie.

"Yeah," answered Charlie.

Walking casually towards the ring where greasers were standing, a man thrust his arm out blocking our way. Glaring at him through my bangs, I knew he couldn't see the anger but it rolled off me in waves, yet it didn't deter him.

"No girls allowed," stated the man.

"Fuck you," I hissed.

The man was focused clearly on me since I was being more aggressive and more likely not to comply but to be honest that was fine with me since his attention wasn't on Charlie making it easier to slip behind him and get a pressure point causing him to drop to the ground unconscious. A few people stared but we ignored them in favor for leaning up against a tree waiting for the soc's to come. A few boys told us to get back on the cars and watch but a simple little hand gesture and the throwing of a rock shut them up. The rock almost hit one of them but I wasn't aiming for them it was more so a warning and it sufficed that was for sure.

Before anything else could be said, the sound of loud honking and cheering was heard and football jackets with muscled men were outside banging the top of their car roofs. Snorting, I stood up more and cracked my knuckles. The fire from the barrels near the centre gave more light but back to where I was gave me more shadows to hid within, just how I liked it. I was prepared to win and when I looked back at Charlie so was she. Her face was hidden the whole time like I so no one recognized us yet, the cammo jackets might have been a give away but no one was smart enough to catch on just yet.

The soc's gathered and the fought broke out. Punches were thrown and men fell into the ground being pummeled into. Snorting, Charlie and I darted forward. With relative ease we weaved through the crowds and on our way through we took down a few soc's who tried to hit us. A few greasers did to but a soc intervened and sucker punched them, however, we were not lucky enough to make it to our designated spot and we were stopped by a soc. Growling, I darted forward and gave the man a powerful uppercut to the jaw and his head tilted back giving me the opportunity to kick out my foot and force him to lean over and cough up saliva from the force. Giving the man a right hook, I watched as he stumbled to the side, knocked over a greaser and fell unconscious. Sirin one, soc's zero.

I felt like someone was about to grab me and ducked last minute only to see a fist swing over my head. Whipping my head to the side, I noticed a greaser with jagged teeth glaring at me as if I came from the deepest pits of hell.

"Gonna pay for hurtin' ma boy _bitch_!" hissed the man.

Rolling my eyes I moved back a few steps and twisted my body so that I was able to take Charlie's hands, lifting her into the air and doing a back hand spring with her, she ended up holding me and pushing me into the air. Arial attacks had some use and I brought my foot down, slamming it into the greasers jaw as Charlie distracted him; what an idiot that man was.

A soc nearby cheered saying we were on his side and before he could shot more, I punched him square in the face which wasn't hard since he was about my height which was sad since I was barely over five feet tall. The men didn't cheer and were stunned into silence since most female's they knew weren't so aggressive and preferred smoking, partying or applying lip stick and talking about the new hotties while reading magazines. As I said before, I am top dog, an alpha and will have no one squash my territory and I will die protecting those in my clan. Charlotte was my top priority and I would stray far from her and make sure that we would be together through thick and thin, men may leave us for better bitches but we were soul sisters and would be by each others sides until we were wrinkly prunes.

"Anyone else got some sort of challenge?" I asked while grinning.

All you could see was the feral grin since my eyes were covered with my black bangs, a few males moved back a bit but the fight continued and I took out as many men who thought I should go bake a cake. Mainly it was the rich bitches who told me to do such a thing and Charlie and I showed them we would do to those who thought such sexist things. The fight didn't last much longer and soon enough it was the greasers who turned out victorious thanks to us and the soc's went home with their bruised egos. I had a blast as I beat the hell out of them, I might have got a bruised rib from being hit in the side but that was nothing and I had to thank Charlie for pulling me back so he couldn't add more pressure. I had fallen to the ground but got up in time to pounce forward and knock him unconscious. Rolling off that one guy with ease I dodged a fatal kick to the head. It was fun but now it was over and my body was pumping adrenaline.

It was Ponyboy who said it was thanks to us, true greasers and I almost smacked him but didn't since he was a nice kid, a golden child. Moving forward, many people moved out of our way and created a path. Our faces were still masked and as I moved up to the centre to lean against Charlie and her I, we stared at the crowd of greasers who were chanting their names.

"We ain't greasers," I pointed out dryly," ain't ever a name we'll be called."

"Then you're the enemy!" yelled jagged teeth.

"Tch," sneered Charlie and I.

"Guess you could say that," I replied with a shark like grin," we're Sirin, a far better gang than you and if you attack us, you'll be knocked out before we're exhausted. This rumble wasn't even a work out let alone a warm up."

"Cocky bitches aren't you," said another man.

"We're Sirin! We kill those who oppose us!" I announced.

"Sirin," whispered Ponyboy in recognition," the gangs who ran the streets of Vancouver who allegedly disappeared not too long ago."

"That's right," Charlie and I sang in unison.

"And now we're back to start anew!" stated Charlie with glee.

"Fear us!" I stated.

"Fuck that!" shouted another man.

"What ever," I sighed.

Moving through the crowd, a man rushed us and I ducked allowing Charlie to do a back flip and while hoisting her up enough to allow her heel to drop on his shoulder painful and force him to the muddy ground.

"You can't defeat us," I said as I made it through the last of the crowd," so join us, or perish."

With that, Sirin disappeared into the shadows and unseen by those who wished to find us. We are not a petty gang and we've made our home so nothing was stopping us from living our lives. Our identities were hidden, our true ones as Charlie and Fae and if anyone caught on, it'd be Ponboy but even as we walked the shadowed streets of Tulsa, we knew it was safe to trust him because he was golden after all.

**Briar: Well RadioActiveWonderland, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Grimmjow(from bleach): Bitch, hurry up and get back to writing our ficts! You love us!**

**Briar: Yes, yes I do now don't worry Grimm-kitty, I had to do this or else she would have been wondering if I'd ever finish it. Bye bye my lovlies, see you in another fict.**


End file.
